fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.
New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. is a New Super Mario Bros. game developed by EEA Inc. for the Nintendo DS. Like the name suggests, the player is able to create their own levels in a New Super Mario Bros. platform. The player can also create a story and pick out bosses and enemies for each level. It will be released in 2010 and the WiiWare game, New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Showcase will release a day later. Gameplay Controls The gameplay of the game is a lot the same as the original New Super Mario Bros. The some of the new features of gameplay in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, including the spinning and picking things up are not in the game, which eliminated items like the Propeller Block and Glow Block. However, some items like the POW Block are changed to normal Blocks, so that they don't have to be picked up. The graphics in the game are updated to look a bit more like they do in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The new features in the game include the use of the Stylus to drag things like ground, enemies, and items from the bottom screen in the Construction Zone. When the player is playing the game, he/she can't insert things into the game. Features Unlike all the other previous New Super Mario Bros. games, New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. allows players to create their own levels, create enemies and bosses for each level, and set the rules (how much time the play has to beat the level), and even create a storyline. To save the level, the player must successfully finish the level by reaching the flag or defeating the boss. To create a storyline, the player simply chooses a damsel, four featured characters, and a main villain. There are also a number of bosses to choose from during the game. However, strangely enough, the player make the game easy and use a basic enemy as the final boss, as well a put multiple bosses in the room. Bosses could even be put randomly in basic levels to make the game harder. There is however, no limit on how much stuff is on the screen at one time (with an exception to Star Coins which must have three in each level). There is no real story mode, however, the player can pick up to ten different storylines on each of the three files. It is also possible to customize the world maps and create up to 20 worlds and up to 100 levels in each world. Another new feature in the game, the ability to create hint videos for levels, and save them at Peach's Castle. Once the game is finished, the player can use Star Coins to buy the hint videos they made. The background in each level can be changed whenever as well as well as the music. Another new feature in the game is the fact that players can customize their character's clothes. Once the game is done, the player can play his/her game with friends or share the game, or just certain levels on the internet with friends over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Characters Playable When the player is creating a game, he/she must choose up to four of the eight playable characters to star in the game. Damsels The player can choose which of the three damsels gets kidnapped and who does the kidnapping. Not only that, the player can even customize the music of the introduction and kidnapping as well as who she is kidnapped. Bosses Coming Soon Enemies ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y./Enemies'' Worlds The player, when creating a game, has the choice of Worlds and what they should be named. There are 12 different designs for the Worlds themselves, despite the fact that the player can create up to 20 Worlds per game. Each World can have 100 levels, with endless objects in each levels. The World designs include: Items & Power-Ups Just like the previous New Super Mario Bros. games, items and power-ups help the Mario Bros. along their adventure. However, in this game, the player can customize where the items are, but they have the exact same function as they do in the previous games. New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. brings back a few items from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia * This is the second Nintendo D.I.Y. game, the first being WarioWare D.I.Y. * The reason that only Toad is playable without the Blue Toad and Yellow Toad appearing playable, is because the player has the option of customizing the color of the character's clothes, making it possible to create Blue and Yellow Toads from the normal Toad. * This is the first game to bring back the Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit, and Goomba's Shoe (not counting remakes) that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. * When Goombario is small, he looks like a half stomped Goomba. * Right now, a petition is being made for Nintendo to develop the game. Gallery Logos & Boxarts File:NSMB_D.I.Y._Logo.png|North American Logo File:NSMBDIYLOGO.png|European Logo File:NSMB_D.I.Y._NA_Boxart.png|North American Boxart File:BoxEuNSMBDIY.png|European Boxart File:BoxEuNSMBDIYGR.png|German Boxart Artworks All other artworks for the game are either seen above or were featured in previous games. Characters File:Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Customized Mario File:Goomba's_Shoe_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Goomba's Shoe Mario File:Luigi_NSMBDIY.png|Customized Luigi File:Red_Blue_Toad.png|Toad File:Red_Toad_on_Red_Yoshi.png|Toad on Red Yoshi File:Red_Toad.png| Customized Red Toad File:Orange_Toad.png|Customized Orange Toad File:Green_Toad.png|Customized Green Toad File:Purple_Toad.png|Customized Purple Toad Enemies File:Goomba's_Shoe_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Goomba's Shoe Goomba File:Paragoomba_NSMBDIY.png|Paragoomba File:Red_Paragoomba_NSMBDIY.png|Red Paragoomba File:Red_Koopa!.png|Red Koopa Troopa File:Blue_Koopa!.png|Blue Koopa Troopa File:Green_Paratroopa!.png|Green Paratroopa File:Spike_Top.png|Spike Top File:Parabeetle_NSMBDIY.png|Para-Beetle File:Missile_Bill.png|Missile Bill File:Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Big Boo File:Dark_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Dark Boo File:Poison_Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:NSMB Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Platformers Category:2D Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Nintendo DS Games